


Summer stars and popsicles

by S0mb3r_S3b4st14n



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MCR, Oneshot, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0mb3r_S3b4st14n/pseuds/S0mb3r_S3b4st14n
Summary: just a fluff oneshot-
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, frerard - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Summer stars and popsicles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vampirecemetery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirecemetery/gifts).



> This is my first work- also big thanks to vampirecemetry! They helped with this fic, They got me int mcr and onto ao3- and honestly they make the best frerard stuff so I HIGHLY recommend checking out their works!

Gerard took a deep inhale of the joint, blowing it out everywhere, leaving a huge smoke cloud that flowed away quickly due to the wind. He felt rather quiet this evening and had ended up on the rooftop.  
He had been watching the dark sky for quite a while now, sketching a picture out. He hummed a grungy tune to himself quietly, not noticing the other boy who had managed to find Gerard, and now ran on the rooftop like a fucking dumbass, towards him holding two grape popsicles,

”Gerard!” 

Gerard jumped from the shout. “Shit, Frank don’t scare me!” Frank began to slow down, sitting right beside the boy with that black greasy hair. He dropped one of the popsicles into Gerard's lap, snickering as he bit into the icy treat. He really enjoyed Gerard’s company, and probably wouldn't admit it but loved it. He loved just about everything in Gerard. From his big things to personality to the small stuff like his voice, and features.  
The air wasn’t silent, filled with only each other's breathing and the night noises. “So Frank, how have you been? Got any chicks with ya’?” Gerard broke the silence out of curiosity, and also to start small talk. No matter how much he would feel bad if Frank had someone, he couldn't help but be happy that the man he admired so much, along with loved so much, was happy with someone.  
“No, uh actually I’m not interested in girls,” Frank responded, covering his mouth right after.

Shit. He had the horrible tendency to speak before he thought about it. ‘You fucking dumbass,’ he thought to himself as Gerard’s eyes lit up slightly. “Hm... You’re not alone, no matter how cool I think the punk chicks are, not in love with ‘em.” He laughed a bit to himself, Frank sighing in relief. The atmosphere quickly went quiet again, the two now looking up at the sky.  
Frank had felt like this shut him up. He’d only ever shut up if it meant Gerard’s happiness, and Gerard would admit the same.  
“...Have you ever liked one of your friends so much just hearing about them gives you butterflies..?” Frank said quietly, slightly hoping that Gerard hadn’t heard him.  
Gerard laughed. “Hell yeah, actually. I do like someone now and it’s that exact same scenario.” He looked down at his drawing then looked at Frank, who was now staring back.

Something felt different. They felt pulled together closer. Gerard handed him the joint, Frank gladly accepting it and taking a nice, long hit. He passed it back to Gerard who had moved closer to him, glancing down at Frank’s lips, “Frank, I have feelings for... uh… you..” He managed to spit it out.  
He was regretting it and beginning to panic until Frank had leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips, pulling away, “I have feelings for you and your greasy hair too, Gerard”  
They both laughed and Frank hugged Gerard tightly, Gerard happily hugging back. “Always thought you liked me as a friend,” Frank spoke up, Gerard’s eyes widening slightly.  
“Really? I thought it was like super obvious-”  
“To me, it wasn’t...” Frank cut him off, the two now giggling together. Gerard rested his head in Frank’s lap, causing Frank to pet his hair,” Wanna head down to your basement?”  
“Yeah, you can stay the night if you want.”  
“Gladly will.” Frank kissed Gerard’s forehead before getting up.


End file.
